


虚拟人生

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	虚拟人生

【开始连接神经系统……】

【…50%…80%…100%…连接成功】

【开始扫描数据……】

【…50%…80%…100%…扫描成功】

【角色数据生成】

【性别:男】

【魅力:10】

【智力:9】

【体力:4】

【力量:5】

【幸运:-1】

【未知属性:10】

【欢迎进入虚拟人生，请创建您的角色名】

【别叫我大草莓】

【创建角色成功…开始进入…祝您旅途愉快…】

王嘉尔只觉得一阵眩晕，眼前便换了一个场景。

虚拟人生作为唯一一款在各种大公司围攻下突出重围的独立单机游戏，最吸引人的一点便是他会根据每位玩家的属性随机生成人物背景，并且角色的人生会根据玩家的决定走向不同的轨迹，而且据说自开测以来没有一位玩家的人生和别的玩家相似。

王嘉尔缓解了一下激动的心情，环顾了一下四周。他可是求了好久，哥哥才给他买了这款游戏，毕竟对于一个昨天还是未成年的人来说花几千块来买一款游戏还是很困难的。

王嘉尔看着眼前古色古香的房间，意识到自己的背景似乎是生成在古代。他站起身子打量了一下周围，发现这个房间看起来似乎是女子的闺房，正在他疑惑不解的时候房门突然被暴力地撞开了，随即冲进来几个大汉把他按在了地上。

“？？？？？？？”

王嘉尔艰难地抬起头，便看到一位清秀的女子衣衫不整地躲在一位男子身后哭哭啼啼地说道，“哥哥，就是这个登徒子，长得人模狗样的，竟然想对我行不轨之事，你可要替我好好教训教训他。”

“妹妹别怕，哥哥这就替你好好教训他！”男子摸了摸女子的头，声音沙哑地开口道。

王嘉尔一脸懵逼地被人压着关到一个房间里，甚至还拿绳子绑了起来。

“等，等一下，兄台，你听我解释，我绝对没有想对你妹妹干什么！”王嘉尔看着眼前神色诡异的男子急忙解释道。

男子轻笑了一声，“登徒子怎么可能会说自己是登徒子。”语毕，便紧了紧王嘉尔手上的绳子。

王嘉尔一时语塞，他是知道他属性里那个幸运-1是怎么回事了，有谁能比他还倒霉，开局也太差了点吧！

“怎么，不说话了？被我说中了？”男子突然靠近贴着他的嘴唇低声说道。

王嘉尔抖了抖，这距离实在是太过诡异，他忍不住往后缩了缩。“你先帮我把绳子解开，我真的可以解释，我发誓！”

“我发现你身上似乎很容易留下印子。”男子摩挲着他手上红肿的绳印开口道。

“嗯，我从小就这样，哎，不是，你先放开我。”王嘉尔挣扎了一下，想要逃离这个危险距离。他现在的处境可不好，看起来就像整个人被圈在男子怀里。

“放开你再去祸害其他无辜的姑娘吗？”男子说完便欺身压上，他稍微用了下力便轻易分开了王嘉尔的腿。

因为双手被绑在头顶上，本来作为支撑点的腿又被抬起王嘉尔只能用腿环住男子的腰以此来保持平衡，就算是傻子也能意识到情况是多么糟糕了。

“你想干嘛！”王嘉尔别了别脸躲开正欲抚上他嘴唇的手。

“当然是检查一下你的作案工具了！”男子说完便伸手解开了王嘉尔的腰带。

“啧，看来要不是我来得及时我妹妹怕是要被你糟蹋了。”只见王嘉尔宽松的外衫下竟然不着一物，光滑细腻的皮肤就那么赤裸裸地暴露在了男子面前。

王嘉尔也震惊了，他也不知道这游戏这么坑啊，他有点欲哭无泪地缩了缩身子。

男子先是用指甲轻轻在王嘉尔的锁骨处划了几下，看着他瞬间变红的痕迹有点兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。他视线下滑，双手抚上王嘉尔胸前的粉嫩，刚一碰上，王嘉尔便轻声地呻吟了一下。

王嘉尔吓得咬了咬自己的嘴唇，他从来不知道自己这么敏感，只是被碰一下乳头，竟然差点舒服的硬了。

“这么敏感，是不是自己经常玩，不过作为采花贼，肯定精通此道吧。”男子一边调侃着一边加重了手里的力道，从一开始的温柔摩挲变成了大力的揉捏拉扯。

王嘉尔想开口反驳，可是他一张开嘴便忍不住发出暧昧的轻吟，于是他只能湿着眼摇头来表示并不是这样的。

“怎么了，不够吗？”男子故意曲解了他的意思，低头含住他另外一颗粉嫩，先是用舌头绕着乳晕舔弄着，在接着不断拨弄着挺立的乳头，然后轻轻咬住拉扯。

王嘉尔终于忍不住开口呻吟了起来，“别，啊，别这样，好奇怪，放开我，啊…”

“真是口是心非的采花贼，你看你下面这根都兴奋地流水了。”

王嘉尔闻言低头看了一眼，只见自己的阴茎早已直直的挺立着，甚至兴奋地前列腺液都流出了好多。

“不是，不是这样的…”王嘉尔想合拢双腿，可是被男子的身子阻拦了。

男子扣了扣王嘉尔流水的马眼，接着便握住他的柱身撸动了起来。

“啊…那里不行…哈…不要…”王嘉尔咬了咬嘴唇，眼角不住地溢出愉快的泪水，身体因为快感不断地颤抖着，甚至后穴都开始有一种在被进出的感觉。

显然男子也发现了越来越多的淫水的来源地，他有点吃惊地将身下人的腿分开，发现那张原本不适合用来交合的小嘴，此刻正一缩一缩地开合着，不断有透明的液体随着蠕动从他的穴口溢出。

“你这身子竟然还想采花。”男子将手指探进王嘉尔的后穴，柔软的后穴很容易便吞进了三根手指。他试着抽插了几下，身下人的呻吟便立刻变了个调。

“啊…那里…好舒服…啊…”

男子暗了暗眼神，抽出手指换成自己早已肿胀的发疼的阴茎，一用力便整根肏了进去。一进入他便被紧紧缠绕的穴肉吸得阴茎又大了几分。

“操，你是被多少男人上过才变得这么骚。”男子说完生气地拍了拍王嘉尔浑圆的臀部。

“啊…没有…哈…太深了…啊…”王嘉尔只觉得原本空虚的后穴被炽热的肉棒塞的满满的，本来应该觉得疼痛的他仿佛早已习惯了被这样进入，后穴很快便适应了被进出，甚至主动地挽留着要离开的肉棒。

“小骗子，还想骗我，看来我要好好教训教训你。”男子用力地捏了捏王嘉尔的臀肉，接着将他的穴口往外拉扯了一下，好让他能够肏的更加深入。

王嘉尔被男子肏地话都说不出，只能无意识地呻吟这，腰随着男子的抽插不断地律动着。

男子解开王嘉尔手上的绳子，将他抱起来坐在自己腿上，扶着他的腰更加用力地肏了起来。

骑乘姿势让王嘉尔后穴的阴茎肏到了更深处，每一次进入他都感觉自己要被贯穿，后穴的敏感点被不断地撞击着，他双手环住男子的脖子，爽的舌头都忘了收回来。

“我和其他男人谁肏的你更舒服。”男子便大力肏干边问。

早已被肏昏头的王嘉尔只能顺着他的话呻吟着，“你…啊…太快了…你肏的我好舒服…”

男子吸了吸王嘉尔露在外面的舌头，接着用舌头搜刮着王嘉尔的唾液，仔细温柔舔舐着他口腔的每一寸地方。

一边被粗暴地肏干，一边又被温柔地吻着，王嘉尔一个没忍住，便到达了高潮。

男子被突然疯狂蠕动地穴肉吸咬着，一不留神便精关失守，射了出来。

高潮过后的王嘉尔恢复了一点理智，他还没等男子说什么就强制退出了游戏。

从游戏中脱离的王嘉尔刚想摘下头盔，便被后穴传来的快感弄得脱了力气。

他抬眼惊讶地看着哥哥正抱着自己的大腿，大力地肏干着自己。

“啊…哥哥…你…啊…不要…”王嘉尔想推开他，可是从后穴不断上升的快感让他的拒绝变了味道。

“嘉嘉今天好像特别兴奋呢，游戏里遇到了什么吗？”哥哥俯身亲了亲王嘉尔的眼角，柔声问道。

“为什么…啊…哥哥…要…太快了…”王嘉尔断断续续地问道。

“嘉嘉…对不起…可是哥哥真的忍不住了…你知道每个晚上只用道具和手指肏你是多么煎熬的事情吗？不过你看，现在你已经变成离开了哥哥肉棒就活不下去的小变态了呢。”

“不…啊…哥哥…好舒服…啊…”王嘉尔本想拒绝，可是早已被调教的熟透了的身体一被肏便忍不住发起骚，只想要被更深更大力地进入。

“嘉嘉，乖，你要知道，哥哥最爱你了。”

………

「欢迎进入虚拟人生…别叫我大草莓…祝您旅途愉快…」

-end-


End file.
